winx_wiki_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
Helia
Helia is Flora's love interest and Saladin's Grandson. An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. He is first introduced in Episode 8, of Season 2. Personality Profile and Abilities Helia possesses the most maturity of all the Specialists. Referred to once by Brandon as a pacifist, he loves writing poems and drawing and romance. Helia is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he outright kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. He is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in season three when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom or Musa and Riven. Helia is one of the Specialists. He also has much faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly, "Flora's magic is really strong he's not getting out of that anytime soon". His uncle is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school. He rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in Season 2, had he not dropped out after the first year (in the school year before Season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of season two and Timmy becomes his best friend. Helia is never jealous. Also, it is very possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to literally single-handedly (with one arm) hold off a Leodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fightercraft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone, from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start a new with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Unlike in the cartoon where Helia is never shown riding a levabike, he can actually ride one. Some would say that he is shy, but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in Season 2 and Season 3. Seasons Helia did not appear in Season 1. Season 2 He first appears in season 2 episode 8, where he is introduced to the Winx Club. Brandon notes that he is a pacifist and used to be one of the top students at Red Fountain until he dropped out to pursue the arts. Timmy says he is Saladin's nephew. Later on in the episode, Lord Darkar sends a huge winged monster about the size of the stadium in which the Winx Club, and a significant amount of specialists in the school, fight. When Flora is blindsided by the monster and is about to attack her, the monster is subdued from behind with large gold strings from Helia's glove, which effectively hold the monster at bay with one arm smiling. When Flora recovers, he releases the monster and leaves the stadium. At the end, the Winx Club suspect dirty motives and that maybe it was him who had summoned the monster. Helia helps the Winx and the specialists fight the Trix during the camping trip.Flora admits she likes Helia, and he tells her he likes her, and blows her a kiss. At the end of the season, he boldly kisses Flora before going off to fight the final battle with Darkar. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Helia appears in the same way he does in the original season, during the ceremony at Red Fountain and when he see Flora for first time, instantly he develops feelings for the Fairy of Nature, after she comments some good details on his draws that others din't noticed before. Helia also take parts in the mission to save Bloom and stop the Shadow Phoenix. Season 3 Helia doesn't appear much throughout the season.Although, Helia does go on the Omega mission, to rescue Tecna. Helia also helps the others take the Flying Bikers' bikes, thus helping the Winx stop King Radius's wedding. He also was the onlySpecialist to report back to the Winx after Valtor attacked the rest of the Specialists The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Helia, along with the other specialists, goes to Earth to help the Winx Club. His new look consists of the original outfit but with his hair changed it into a rag-cut. This look change does not happen until a few episodes after the Love and Pet episode. He also helps Riven get back Musa. Magical Adventure Helia plays a minor role in this movie. Helia helps theWinx and the specialists save the positive energy that the Trix destroyed. He and the others successfully defeat the Ancestral Witches and the Trix. Season 5 When the specialists visit the Winx at Alfea, Helia gives an origami to Flora. Krystal appears, and is revealed that she and Helia were childhood friends. Krystal clings onto Helia's arm, and mentions that they need to catch up, which upsets Flora. Helia later gets hit by Darcy trying to protect Flora with his sword so Krystal uses her healing powers to help him. Appearance His appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely his long black hair. He has blue eyes. Like the others except Timmy, he is very muscular, shown in Season 3 episode 21, when he got through showering. Civilian In Season 2 and in a few episodes ofSeason 3, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. In Season 3, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side-ponytail, but in the Season 4 he cuts them into short, spiky fringes. Gallery :See also Helia/Gallery Trivia *Helia is a Greek female name meaning "Sun". **Helia is also the name of one of the Heliades, the daughters of Helios, the God of the Sun in Greek Mythology. **It should be noted that the name "Helia" is a feminine name in Greek (Ηλία). Its masculine Greek form would be "Helios" (Ἥλιος), which has the same meaning: "Sun",Its masculine forms in Spanish and in Portuguese would respectively be "Helios" and "Hélio" these forms are used as his name in one of the South American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. *Helia went to art school before attending Red Fountain *Helia is an artist *Seems to be unusually strong as he had been seen holding huge monsters down with his cable gauntlets as well as tow in an entire Red Fountain ship with said gauntlets. *In the Rai version Helia is Saladin's grandson, but in the 4Kids version, he is his nephew. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *In Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, Helia's hairstyle is similar to his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, while he changed his hairstyle in the sixth episode of Season 4, shortly before the girls earned their Believix at the end of the same episode. *He is the only specialist with a Greek female name. *As he is a specialist with a Greek female name, it could also be a fact that he was supposed to be a girl, referring also to his long, blue hair, but was changed to a boy so Flora would have a boyfriend. Category:Characters